


Falling for a monster?! (UF! Sans/Original Character)

by ArialAndCo



Category: Underfell (Undertale AU), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, F/F, F/M, Original Character(s), Underfell Asgore Dreemurr, Underfell Flowey, Underfell Grillby, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underfell Toriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArialAndCo/pseuds/ArialAndCo
Summary: LaToya has heard about the monsters coming to the surface, but never knew that she would be meeting them so soon! When her mom tells her to pick up her sister from her friend's house, she finds out the quickest way to get there is by walking through a little river. On her way to pick up her sister, she meets a man, well, a skeleton.(WARNING! Some Chapters may have mentions of suicide and/or self harm.)





	Falling for a monster?! (UF! Sans/Original Character)

"LATOYA! WAKE UP!! YOU'RE LATE!!"

 

I groaned, got out of my bed, and walked up to my closet. I changed out of my baggy shirt into a tight sweater, some black leggings, put on a pair of white shoes, and walked out of my room into the kitchen.

"Good mor- afternoon, mom." I sighed, looking at the clock. 2:17pm. _sh*t._  "You need to go now and pick up your sister." She said. "I know, I know. And I'm going to." I said, turning towards the door. "Wait, why are you wearing that sweater? First of all, that's too tight. Second of all, it's like 80 degrees out there! That's too hot for-" before she could continue her rant on what I was wearing, I shut the door and went on my way.

I walked into the woodland area behind my house, because it was the fastest way to get there. While making my way  ~~~~ ~~downtown~~ ~~~~through the place, I heard a noise, kind of like a branch snapping...

I turned around, seeing a black shadowy figure following me. I stared at the figure, completely unfazed, and continued walking. 

I found a stream with stepping stones in it. I started to follow the path of the stones, the figure still behind me. While walking the path, I could feel the water splashing onto my shoes.  _Okay. Just look one more time._ I told myself. I look back again, but the figure was gone. I shrugged, and finally got off that path.

I walked some more until I could here children laughing and screaming.  _I must be getting close._ I thought. I followed the sound and was about to walk through some bushes until... a sharp pain went through my arm.

"LET GO OF ME, YOU CREEP!!" I yelled. " hehe.that's no way to treat a new pal..." The voice said. Their grip on my arm tightened, causing me to wince in pain. The previous cuts on my arm were stinging like crazy because of this guys grip! I looked at this guys hand. It was... a skeleton? I looked up at this person- well, monster. They had very sharp teeth & one golden tooth, a small crack in their skull, a big, black, fuzzy jacket with yellow stripes, black basketball shorts, and red converses. 

"You look like you just came out of Hot Topic, jesus christ..." I mumbled. "hey, watch yer f*ckin' mouth!" He yelled, his grip loosening.

I slipped out of his arm, and continued to run through the bushes. "hey! get back here you brat!" He shouted chasing me. I made it past the bushes, into someone's garden. I could see my little sister, two other humans kids, and a goat child playing together while a very tall skeleton, and a goat lady watched them play. 

As soon as I looked around the area, I was tackled to the ground, my arm being pulled behind my back. "GET OFF OF ME YOU PUTA!!" I screamed.

All of the attention was turned on me, and my sister looked horrified. "LaToya!! Sans, get off of her!!" She shouted, running over to Sans and trying to push him off. The skeleton, or Sans, got off of me, pulling up my sleeves in the process, exposing some of my cuts. Everyone starred at me. I blushed from embarrassment, and grabbed my sister. "G-Gotta go! Bye!" And ran off back into the bushes. 

  


___Jesus Christ..._


End file.
